Paperwork
by Baskerville00
Summary: Hawkeye asked Mustang what would make him do his own paperwork and he said nothing... Well let's see if it's true or Riza will manage getting him to do it somehow. (My first ever own fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.)


After the battle with Father and regaining his sight, Roy Mustang finally achieved his goal and became the next Fhürer of Amestris. With that he gained even more paperwork than before… In the past he had Riza to do it for him, but since she became his assistant, the Fhürer's personal assistant, she too had double of her own work to do. Now she couldn't handle his too, no matter how hard she tried.

So she decided to take some drastic steps. She will make him do it! She sighed in and out deeply, stood up from her chair and headed to the door of his office. She went in without knocking, she knew she wouldn't disturb him in any kind of work.

She stepped in, what waited her inside wasn't what she expected, a bored, half asleep man who whined because of the stalls of papers that almost towered over him. No, what awaited her was nothing like that…

Riza stood in the doorway with eyes as wide as plates. The scene before her almost gave her a heart attack, the mighty Flame Alchemist sat behind his desk with a burning paper between his hands and panic written all over his face as he tried to stop the flames from damaging things further by blowing at them. It would have been a quit a hilarious moment if the paper in his hands wouldn't have been a very important one. She grew from confused to angry.

Roy, after successfully stopping the flames on the almost fully destroyed paper, had a feeling as if someone was stabbing him in the head and it scared him. Looking up from the paper, he saw an angry Hawkeye standing in front of him narrowing her eyes.

"Fhürer Roy Mustang" she said with a voice as cold as ice.

"Hello Hawkeye." he responded nervously, trying to keep himself together but this woman frightened him so much that he didn't really succeeded. She didn't let him say another word.

"If I may ask you, Sir, what you were doing with that?" she started. "Because you definitely weren't in the middle of signing those." If only she could kill with her eyes, he would be dead by now.

How could he answer to that? Probably not that he was playing with this new clapping alchemy and he accidentally set that thing on fire. No, he couldn't say that… Silence. He started seating under her gaze and she could see that. Finally he found his voice.

"Nothing" he said. "Everything is alright." pause "Why are you here? Can I help you with something?" he tried to act as natural as he could. Riza wasn't in the mood of giving him a lecture now so she let it be and moved on to what she originally came here for.

"Sir, I was wondering, what would make you do your paperwork alone and in time?" she asked. Roy drew up his eyebrows, then answered.

"Hmm… Nothing!" he smirked, he just loved taunting her about convincing him to do his own paper work. Then the most unexpected thing left Riza's mouth.

"Are you sur about that, Sir?" she couldn't believe she was saying this… "And if I say that I'm going to wear a skirt" Roy's ears sharpened at the word SKIRT "if you finish all of these papers by tonight?"

"You mean a real skirt, Hawkeye?" a skirt… here is the opportunity to get her wear a skirt. He had every female officer to wear a skirt but she just pointed a gun at his face so he had to give up. But now here's the chance! Ohh, how many times he dreamed about that day when she's wearing a skirt.

"Yes, Sir."

"You mean a tiny mini skirt?" he daydreamed. "Really?"

"Let it be just a simple skirt. And only if you complete your paperwork in time, Sir." it was nearly impossible for only one person to finish it all alone but if there's only a slight chance at all then he will succeed.

"Okay." he said seriously. "If I do it all by tonight, then from tomorrow on you will come to work in a skirt." he smirked at her. If that's all it will take for that woman to wear a skirt, he will do it. Mysteriously he locked his hands under his chin and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Good luck, Sir." with that she walked out of the room going back to her daily work. How could someone be so perverted... she thought with a sigh.

Roy was sitting as still as a statue for like ten minutes, comprehending everything that just happened. Then realization hit him hard, he needed to start working on those damn papers and finish them for tonight or he will never have his skirted Hawkeye! He worked like never before. Just imagine the Flame Alchemist doing paperwork himself… it's hard isn't it?!

Later she asked Havoc to check on him, he didn't even come to have lunch although everyone knows that this is his favorite part of the day. That man loved his stomach.

…

Around seven in the evening, it was now dark outside, Riza decided to check on him before going home. With her jacket in her left hand, this time, she knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. Not bothering about it she went in to find the Fhürer asleep between the bunch of papers on his desk, the table lamp still on next to his head and the pen still in his right hand. Riza checked the papers and to her surprise all of them were signed.

"He really did it." she murmured under her breath. "Looks like I have to get my skirt on my way out…" she sighed, looking down at the man. She couldn't believe he did it all, he even had a copy of the one he burned earlier… how he did that, she has no idea.

She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she took his black jacket that was neatly hanged up next to the door, she came in, and put it over his shoulders like a blanket. She switched off the lamp and silently exited the room. After she found the skirt he gave her the day he became Fhürer she headed home.

…

The next day everyone was shocked to silence when they saw Riza Hawkeye coming to work in a skirt. They wondered what could have happened that made her do something so unlike her. The people started whispering among themselves while she walked through them straight to the Fhürer's office with her nose high in the air as always.

She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer rushed in. Sitting in his chair and massaging the sleepiness away from his face, Roy looked up at who had come into his office in such a way only Hawkeye dared to do.

"Good morning, Sir." she said in a strict voice. Rubbing at his eyes to clear his vision, he realized that it was actually Hawkeye just in a… skirt.

"Morning." he murmured looking her over from head to toe at least ten times in a raw. She was in a skirt… He could only gape at her like a fish.

"I came for the papers, Sir."

"Oh, those legs…" he didn't realized that he mindlessly said it out aloud.

"Excuse me, Sir?" she asked with wide eyes and redness started to overflow her cheeks. Once he came back to reality, he grabbed all the papers he had on his desk and headed towards her.

"Here are the papers." ignoring the question, he handed them over to her then nearly pushed her out of the room. He needed time to think alone after seeing her this way, something started to sparkle inside him and he needed to clarify it with himself. He didn't thought, he will react like this to her in a skirt. Something snapped inside of him and the only thing he could think about was her, how good she looked in that skirt, how delicate yet strong her legs looked and how much he wanted to be between them, to feel how soft her skin was and all of those things.

That's when he realized how much he wanted her. He always felt somekind of attraction towards her but he just ignored it, but now he couldn't do it anymore. And this is just because of a simple skirt… it's ridiculous. He can't control himself because of a skirt, he wanted to laugh at himself. He would even give up his rank if it was needed just to get her. Then it hit him again, he wanted her… no, he needed her.

After two hours there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he answered. Riza came in with documents in her hands. He tried to act normal but that skirt prevented him from it.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" she asked as she set the files down in front of him on the table. That's it, he couldn't control himself any further. He stood up from his chair and without thinking he reached out and gripped the woman's wrist pulling her towards him. Halfway above the desk he pressed his lips to hers. Riza was stunned from his actions, in fact they both were frozen in their spots. Neither of them dared moving, Riza from astonishment and Roy just waited if she pulled away or not.

Several seconds passed and he could feel her relaxing somewhat so he moved his lips gently in top of hers. Slowly he started moving to the side so they can get rid of that big ass table between them. Once they had nothing between them, he reached around to hug her, that's when she pulled away.

"Sir, I…" she started but he didn't let him finish what she wanted.

"I don't care, Hawkeye." he stated simply and looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. "I can't keep myself away from you and honestly, I don't want to." his voice ended in a whisper next to her ear. "I need you Riza!" he said in a voice as smooth as silk.

After staring each other in the eyes for like a minute, he didn't get any answers so he resignedly looked away from her and almost let go of her, but in the last moment she put her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her, kissing him. He responded to this by putting his arms back around her and pulling her even closer into his form and adding more pressure to her lips.

Reaching down to his table, with one swift motion, he sent all the things on it falling on the floor. Next, he pushed Riza to the edge of the table and laid her down on it. He pulled back to take a look at her memorizing this picture.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he reached to the back of her head for her hairclip takin it out and freeing her long bland locks. "Now, there's nothing wrong now." he said in his deep voice. "And I don't think you should call me Sir in a situation like this." Not waiting for her answer he dove in for another kiss, this time with his tongue he licked at her bottom lip which she responded by opening her mouth for him. His hands wondered all over her body, down her shoulders then up on her sides, finally starting to unbutton her blue uniform, taking it off of her and dropping it somewhere near his chair then he took off his own and let it land where hers did mere moments ago.

Roy started unbuttoning his white shirt but his hands were quickly wiped away by Riza's, so he went back kissing her and started working his way down on her shirt too, around her breasts his lips joined his hands, kissing at the place of every button he undone. By the time she finished taking off his shirt and one of her hands explored his muscled back, the other found its way into his ebony locks while moaning about his actions. Warmth at the pits of her stomach started to build up and feeling the evidence of his own excitement was just adding to it.

He reached from her stomach up to her black bra and unclasped it, then moved it out of the way but didn't take it off completely. He took one of her breasts into his hand, which caused her to squeak. It wasn't enough for him tough, so he took the nipple of her other breast into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, this time she almost screamed. Now, this was what he was looking for. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk against her soft skin.

She grabbed a handful of his black hair and pulled him up for another mind-blowing kiss. She felt that one of his hands started heading down to the rim of her skirt but to her surprise, he didn't stop there, he simply pulled her skirt up to her hips then reached for her panties. Without a moment's hesitation he pulled them off, dropping them on the floor. The second he reached to massage her down there, she broke their kiss.

"Carefully my Fhürer" she said in a naughty voice between whimpers, "it's wet down there." she finished, referring to how useless he could be when his wet.

"Very funny…" he replied sullenly. "Then what will you say to this?" with that he inserted two fingers into her channel. She arched her back with a silent scream, pushing her round breasts into his muscled chest.

"Roy…" she whined causing him to smirk smugly.

"I love how you say that." with that he started moving his fingers in her. She moaned with every motion. He was driving her crazy, she scraped her nails down on his chest and abs. Unbearable sensations gathered in her lower half and she wanted to explode in his arms. Her breathing harsh as she dig her nails into his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Those pitch black eyes, so beautiful, so deep… she could easily get lost in them.

He could feel her tightening around his fingers. She was close. She pulled him by his shoulders to her lips, and then exploded into pleasure. Bucking her hips up, she moaned into their kiss. He pulled back to look down at her, her chest rising and falling at a rapid speed, panting hard from her orgasm.

While she calmed down he reached to unbutton his pants. With her eyes she followed every movement. Once he set free his now aching erection, he clasped their hand together and bent down to kiss her again. He rubbed his cock against her wetness, teasing her and gaining even more moans from her mouth. He too groaned from the feeling deep down his throat, but in an incredibly sexy way. Tilting her head to the side, not bothering he continued kissing her jawline then the soft spot behind her ears. Between sighs she managed to say what she wanted in a raspy voice.

"Don't play with me." moaning she continued "Just take me already, Roy!" she in a way commanded him. He obeyed her, his lips finding their way back to hers and kissing her. Their tongues dancing together while he slowly entered her, causing her to moan into their passionate kiss.

He slowly started moving in her, leaving her lips, he kissed her cheek and went down her neck and shoulders. Releasing her hands, he went for her breasts, playing with them. Her arms going around his form hugging him closer to her being and with her legs she encircled his waist, making him penetrate her deeper than before. The only sounds in the room were Riza's whimpers and Roy's manly groans.

He increased the speed and she raised her hips to meet his every thrust. Oh, how he enjoyed the feeling of her tight channel around his cock. He felt that he was getting quit close to his climax, but he wanted to experience it at the same time with her so he reached down between their bodies and caressed her clit.

He felt her tightening around him, her voice increased so he put his lips on top of hers to muffle her screams. Suddenly her second orgasm hit her hard, squeezing him hard enough to drove him into his own relief. With some hard thrusts he loaded himself deep into her.

They trembled on each other on top of the able from their pleasure. He kissed her neck then gently, but hard enough to leave a mark, he sucked on her skin.

"You're mine!" he declared into her ear. "And I love you." he whispered to her. He heard a sniff leaving her lips, towering over her, he looked down to see tears streaming down the side of her face. Looking him deeply in the eyes she said,

"I love you too." and pulled him into a kiss while hugging him tightly.

Once they both regained their strength he pulled out of her and fixed himself, then handing her panties to her she put them on easily, but had a little problem with her bra. He saw her struggling so went to help her out. He stepped in front of her and on purpose he let his fingers trace her sides, leaving goosebumps after them, before actually helping her clasping it.

When they were properly dressed, ready to go back to work, he pulled her into a last mesmerizing kiss then leaving his hands around her waist, he looked down at her and asked,

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he smirked charmingly at her, his hands sliding down to her butt groping it. "Maybe you could come over?" she smiled at him slyly, she pulled away and headed for the door.

"Finish your work in time, Sir." she said and opened the door to exit. "Then I maybe free after six." then closed the door behind herself, leaving him alone. He went to sit down, when he realized that everything was scattered on the floor.

"Well, I better get started." he sighed.


End file.
